


Mending Their Hearts

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coping, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Loss, Multi, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Semi-Modern Remnant AUA year or so after a tragic incident that robbed Jaune, Saphron, and Juniper Arc of their loved ones the three family members start the rocky road to coping with their loss. Starting with a redheaded widow known as Athena Nikos who bonded with Jaune during his time living in Argus and sees him as a potential new romantic partner. One she wants very much, and to no surprise at all many other widows and Divorcees feel the same and eye Jaune like as answer to repairing their broken hearts. Saphron and Mama Arc Juniper included.





	Mending Their Hearts

  
  
  
  


**Mending Hearts**

**RWBY**

**For Mr What-If**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One: Coping, Loss, and Mending (Athena Nikos)**

*******

Life is not always easy, no, it is anything but for most people. Yet, some would always strive forward to reach that light called ‘Happiness’ no matter what they lost. This in particular applied to one boy by the name of Jaune Arc, a young man who had lost much in his young life rather early on. He adapted to this lesson sooner than later, but couldn’t have done it without the aid and the gentle touch of a beautiful lonely woman who was the mother of his former love.

This is their story…..

  
  


******

Act One

“Saph! I’m going to town to pick up stuff for dinner, want me to get anything for you while I’m out?” Jaune called out to the blonde beauty that was his sister Saphron Arc while standing in the doorway of their house.

Peeking her head out of the doorway of the kitchen with a dish in hand and rag in the other she fingered her chin in thought before shrugging. 

“Just the usual, Jaune. Some strawberries, grapes, and a bottle of red wine, please. I might drink myself to sleep tonight.” She stated half-jokingly earning a slight glare from her brother as she shrunk back into the kitchen.

“Yeah no, I’m leaving the red wine out this time around, not dealing with what happened last time I brought you that, not again. How about you, mom?” He asked again looking to the regal yet beautiful blonde woman that was Juniper Arc as she came down the steps wearing only a tight red T-shirt with skimpy high-riding shorts over her body. Jaune hated when she did that because he usually always felt ‘something’ stir up within his pants when checking his mom’s body that way. 

Juniper Arc, despite being a widower and a victim of heavy loss, still kept herself in shape with her buxom hourglass figure. She had a wide pair of hips and a slender waist that complimented her thick chest. Wearing tight skimpy clothing around the house all the time made it all too visible for Jaune, making his erection hard to hide. She had fluffy neck-length blonde hair that made her look beautiful with her piercing green eyes staring ahead at her son with a furtive look on her face. Despite being nearly forty right now she was still looking as young as twenty-five, Arc genetics are a blessing alright.

“No, honey, I’m good. I did hear something about red wine though, think you could ...?”

“Nope, sorry, you two. You know how ‘crazy’ you get when either of you have that stuff. You get out of control, cling to me literally all night drenching my shirt in tears and drool then pass out on me. All that is more troublesome for me than you think when I wake up in the morning.” Jaune explained with a hard blush on her cheeks recalling what it felt to be sandwiched between his mother’s breasts and Saphron’s butt. His meaning was lost on the two Arc women, but they understood how much of an emotional mess either become with red wine.

“Very well, just some fruit then. At the very least I can brew us some smoothies.~” Juniper added tossing him a wink as he walked out the door with a friendly smile. 

Both women sighed heavily wishing their son would let them have the wine, but they knew it was a bad idea all around.

Juniper looked over at the family picture hanging in the shrine in the living room and walked over to it with a somber smile on her face with Saphron. In the photograph was the rest of their family, the remaining siblings, Saphron’s late wife and child, and Juniper's husband, staying in the photograph as a memory of a more golden time for the family. 

That was before tragedy struck one-day several years ago where a Dust engine malfunction aboard a carrier plan sent their vacation trip into a burning wreckage to which only a few survived including them. 

“Can’t believe it’s only been two and a half years.” Saphron sniffled wiping her eyes and receiving a nod from her mother as she held the girl’s shoulders to her chest feeling misty-eyed.

“Yeah, to this day it still feels so surreal that they’re...gone. I can barely remember how closed off you and me were after the incident, we bawled our eyes out for a good several hours while Jaune simply remained silent looking as though the life drained out of him. He did lose his girlfriend too after all. Pyrrha Nikos, a perfect girl for my little boy gone with the rest of them in that accident. Sometimes I wish I went with them.” Juniper stated until Saphron looked at her dangerously shaking her head in defiance.

“No, do not say that, mom. I mean, I know ...it's hard, but they, Terra and my boy along with everybody else, would have wanted us to keep moving forward. To live life and enjoy it even when they’re not around. Dad always did say that sort of thing; Keep Moving Forward.” Saphron refuted and Juniper couldn’t help but nod in agreement as she wiped her cheeks clean of tears.

“Yeah, you’re right. At least Jaune is keeping himself together just fine, for the most part. Maybe all our crying and falling asleep on him half-naked in our underwear left a sour taste in his mouth. He’s always hesitant as all hell to let us have any liquor whatsoever.” 

Saphron nodded and sighed pleasantly glad that her brother was always looking out for them as all three remaining Arc family members lived here together in Saphron’s Argus home.

“Yeah, I think it’s because he hates to see us like that, and maybe to prevent us from having liver failure if we drink too much.” She joked making her mother chuckle a bit earning some levity as they left the family shrine. They went back to the kitchen to prepare smoothies for them to enjoy.

It was never easy for them, but together they were making it through with Jaune’s help, even if he was suffering like they were.

***

Outside walking in the streets and enjoying the beautiful starlit view of Argus at night Jaune made his way over to the convenience store just a bit further down by the park. He frowned sourly when wishing to have some wine himself for he hoped to drown out his own misery like his family wanted to. It wasn’t fair that he was barely restraining himself from doing so while they so openly embraced drinking away. He had to put a stop to it and put his foot down, for their sake after all. 

“*Sigh* coping is never easy alright. Even now everyone’s still trying to get by without breaking down in tears.” Jaune said to himself passing by the park and looking at the monument dedicated to the plane crash tragedy that happened. They had flown from Argus and attempted to go over to the Caribbean beach off the shores of Vacuo, but then that freak accident had to happen taking so many lives with it.

Jaune had nearly succumbed to despair himself when he lost Pyrrha, even now he thought about her radiant smile, her green eyes, and vibrant red hair as though she were standing right next to him. Looking around he saw many other patrons come to the monument to deliver the flowers for the deceased, many of them were part of the same community of tragedy victims like his family were. Many there lost their loved ones and spouses to various circumstances somewhere in life and had come to live here in the Argus community to help mend each other’s wounds. 

He knew there was his neighbor Summer Rose who lost her husband in a war that was meaningless, a dark-haired rather savage woman named Raven Branwen who separated from her husband after a year of marriage. A high profile company-owning woman named Willow Schnee found out her husband cheated on her and divorced him immediately to come live here as well. A Faunus woman named Kali Belladonna lost her husband in a violent police raid a while back and lastly, there was the latest newcomer. A widow woman from the Anima Village of Kuroyuri named An Ren, she had perfect magenta hair and gentle loving nature about her that Jaune found attractive in a woman. Much like Jaune’s family she too lost someone in a vehicle accident. Namely her husband who died in a car accident fairly rather recently about half a year ago.

‘Cripes, it’s like we’re one big depressing family of victims. I’d better go and pick up those groceries before I think about all of it again.’ Jaune thought to himself bitterly as made his way over to the store wondering if he’ll see Athena again.

After arriving at the store, doing his business, then promptly leaving with an arm full of groceries and fruit Jaune saw Athena outside of her house just around the corner. He wanted to keep moving and head back home, but for some reason his eyes were drawn to the beautiful redheaded mother of his late girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos.

“Maybe I can stop by to say ‘Hi’ real quick and see if she needs help with that garden of hers.” He said to himself, seeing the redheaded woman with glasses and neck length hair diligently gardening on her front side porch. 

Athena lived in a modest yet somewhat lavish two-story house somewhere by the beachside shore of Argus. Her house was beautifully rustic and elegantly designed with ornate sensitivities in mind, he was heading over there with eyes running across her buxom curvaceous beautiful frame clad in tight garden wear. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts riding up her buttocks showing off her silky light-skinned legs for him. She was barefoot and wearing a tight tank top that exposed some cleavage with a short crimson apron covering her front only barely. Athena was currently humming to herself as she picked roses and tulips from her garden when she noticed Jaune walking up to her front porch. 

She immediately smiled and waved at him to come over.

“Oh, Jaune! Welcome, come on in.~” She greeted with a bright smile that reminded him of Pyrrha.

“S-sure, thanks, Athena.” He replied feeling oddly nervous around her as he entered her front lawn. The beautiful woman bonded with Jaune the moment they met and became even closer following the tragedy that followed during that vacation plan. 

Opening the door to her front gate and letting him onto her property Jaune’s eyes roamed all over Athena’s sexual hourglass frame clad in skimpy summer clothing used as garden wear. Her bright green eyes shone even behind those thick-rimmed glasses of hers making him gulp nervously until she spoke.

“So, offering to help out this lady with gardening perhaps? I see you got a whole thing of groceries for your mom and sister.~” She spoke out while grabbing a watering can from nearby and pouring it over her flowers as he stood next to her.

“Y-yeah, was just on my way back when I saw you. Figured I’d said ‘Hi’ and see how you’re doing.” He trailed off feeling worried he may have stepped on a toe with her, fortunately, Athena was a very peaceful tranquil woman who turned around to face him tossing a wink his way and a smile.

“Oh you know, I’m as fine as I usually am, Jaune. Nothing can really bother me in such an intrusive way these days. I mean, yes, I do think about them, but dreading the past and letting it consume you is giving in to despair. And I have had years of experience controlling that part of my life.” She said making him nod solemnly as he remembered she’s the sole member of her entire family.

Jaune may have complained about his tragedy-ridden life, but to him Athena had it way worse. She had no living relatives of any kind, she lost her husband to illness a long time ago, leaving her to raise pyrrha by herself until that incident happened. Truly it was a marvel that the woman was still sane having dealt with all of that and still smiling as she watered the gardens.

“You are amazing, Athena, you really are. I don't know how you deal with it all.” Jaune commented accidentally letting his eyes wander over her voluptuous body checking out her ass.

She knew he was staring and smiled coyly before speaking.

“You know, Jaune, I could use some of your help gardening since the summer is coming up. Heat is at its worst over here in Argus, you know. My flowers might die off if I don't have a second pair of hands helping me out. Interested?” Athena asked looking back to him and seeing him flustered before slowly nodding his head ‘yes’.

“Yes, of course, I’d be glad to help you out. I’ve been meaning to find something to get me out of the house these days outside of work.” He agreed and Athena felt giddier than a schoolgirl at hearing him say yes to it.

“Alright then, come the start of Monday, which is the day after tomorrow come over and we’ll get started. The sun is already blazing these days and I’ve been meaning to prepare for the heat. You can start off by mowing my lawn.” She said making him shrug and walk over to hug her.

The shorter woman wrapped her arms around his waist lovingly nesting her face into his hoodie-wearing chest and sighing in soft happiness until he let go. Something about Jaune made hugging him feel like ‘home’ to her, Athena couldn't figure it out but she was finding herself drawn to the lad. The two were amicable friends at first and bonded even more over time following the tragedy. As he left the garden she watched his tight ass wear those jeans proudly and wondered how big he was underneath.

“Ooh, you naughty girl, Athena. Better focus back on Gardening, can’t let Jaune distract me. The perfect opportunity will come soon enough.~” She said to herself as she went back to work feeling eager for Monday to come.

As Jaune walked away he thought of her curvaceous buttocks once more making the feeling in his pants worse as he felt certain he needed to take care of.

‘Dammit, I need to hurry on home already! I stared at it too long!’ He thought to himself with Athena’s ass and chest foremost in mind.

***

**Act Two**

The weekend came and went with Monday arriving sooner than later. Since Jaune only worked several days out of the week usually in the prime time evening he had plenty of time to kill helping Athena out with her home keeping.

The machine blurred from the Lawnmower engine as it glided across the field of the woman’s grassy front lawn with Jaune pushing it while sweating up a storm. He was without his favored Hoodie right now showcasing his chiseled abs and pecs to any onlooker that’d see him in public. 

“Man these dust engines suck bad! How old is this model anyway?” He groaned as he steered it around making sure to cleave off every long blade of grass on Athena’s home lawn. 

Once he smoothed enough of it out he stopped for a quick fan break and waved his right hand back and forth in front of his face cooling himself off. 

“Whew, not bad, not bad at all. A little bit crooked, but overall I’d give myself a solid B average. Hope the backyard isn’t this bad.” He said to himself unaware that from the second story of the house looking at him through the window, was Athena herself drinking in the sight of her daughter’s boyfriend shirtless and sweaty.

“Ohhh! He’s such a treasure, so fit in form and looking good even covered in sweat.” Athena said to herself wearing only a thin white T-shirt with jean cutoffs like before. She watched Jaune with a certain carnal hunger growing in her green eyes. The sight of his young ripped body made her loins stir up with absolute lust.

‘It’s been ages since I’ve ever touched a man after Leon’s death. Maybe I should get rid of this itch that I have, it’s never bothered me so much until now. Until I saw him today looking at me with those precious eyes, I know he wants it too.’ She thought to himself, letting her eyes ravish Jaune’s half-naked frame as he returned to moving the lawn again making sure everything was smoothed out. 

Athena pushed away from the window and considered her plan of attack. Craning her chin in thought she pondered how best to get his attention if she was going to do this, and she was going to do this. 

‘The other mothers, An, Raven, Summer, Willow, and everybody else all talk about him like he is a prize to be won. It’s obvious they have it out for him too since he’s perhaps one of the only extremely fetching males in this community of ours, but more than Jaune is just an overall handsome friendly young man. Every older woman’s wet dream.’ She considered then smacked her right fist into her hand deciding on a plan of action as she went to her closet in order to get something she hadn't worn in years.

“Okay, there you are, time for Mama to go out and find herself a man again. And I have a very special one right in my sights.” She whispered to the outfit as she closed the door to her bedroom and started to change.

***

Outside in the backyard, Jaune was halfway finished mowing Athena’s non-garden covered lawn and sweating heavily as he did so. Wheezing a bit and trudging on he pushed the machine over every hedge partially regretting taking on this endeavor. He loved Athena sure, but this may have felt like a setup. He just can’t figure out what kind.

‘Almost there!’ He thought to himself till he heard the door to the house open making him turn his head in its direction and seeing a sight that made his jaw drop like a sack of bricks.

‘What the hell?’ He thought feeling his jeans constrain his member some more now that he was becoming erect at full mast.

Stepping onto the backyard porch was Pyrrha’s mother Athena Nikos wearing little else save for an extremely skimpy two-piece string bikini colored in red over her body. It left little to nothing to the imagination, Jaune could practically see her puffy pink nipples from behind the red string covering her breasts. Her hips, nice and wide as they were, were clad in an even thinner piece of fabric barely covering up the mons of her snatch and letting a neatly trimmed tuft of red pubic hair show. His erection grew even harder the longer he looked at her, this was also part of her plan. Her glasses became sunglasses now and were held over her head with a rolled up towel held underneath her right arm. Her voluptuous womanly body was in full view now with all the sleek sexy curves and full-figured goodness Jaune could ever ask for in a woman. Athena’s skin was ivory smooth and pristine in condition, not a flaw could be seen on her as she turned her head to smile brightly at him before coming over.

“Hope you don't me coming outside to sunbathe. I may be a gardening homebody but even I like to condition my body time to time. The sun was perfect for it today and I usually do it out here. Hope that’s okay with you, Jaune.~” She purred making him gulp nervously as he nodded like an idiot again.

“Certainly! *Ahem* Certainly, Athena, let me know if you need help.” He said eyeing her frame obsessively taking in all her curves and sexually sleek body. “I’ll uh go water the plants and take a breather. I think I’m done here with mowing for right now.”

“Sounds fine to me, honey.” She beamed radiantly with joyfulness that only a mature woman like her could show to a young man like him.

Athena was a full-figured goddess in practically every right, she had thick wide hips perfect for baby-bearing, slim waist meaning she was in perfect shape, and a thick buxom top with breasts measuring at a healthy set of E cup titties. He was still a young teenage man after all, so seeing this woman practically naked in something so skimpy come out of her house to be near him had set him on meltdown. He couldn’t stop staring at Athena’s body as she rolled out the towel along a reclining lawn chair and placed her on it with a bottle of suntan lotion between her hands. Jaune walked over to grab the watering can from nearby and started pouring it over a random row of roses standing up in the flower bed. His eyes never left Athena Nikos as she reclined onto the lawn chair letting out a relaxed sigh.

“Aah, that’s more like it. Time to protect this skin from the heat.~” She musically said to herself as she squirts the bottle of sunblock lotion into one of her palms receiving a healthy amount. She then put the bottle down and rubbed it between her palms before running them along one of her long silky legs curved to perfection. 

Her right leg arched up as she sensually ran her hands all over her thighs slowly with sunblock coating her skin in a healthy sheen. Jaune was honestly sweating even more now, even though the heat was no longer getting to him. He watched with a dropped jaw as Athena then hiked up her other leg letting it hang high in the air with hands running smoothly along the entire surface, from thigh to ankle with the translucent cream of sunblock lubricating her skin nicely. 

“Unnghh!” Jaune whimpered internally as the proceeded to seductively rub even more lotion along the rest of her exposed body. 

From her neck to her chest with hands sensually rolling along her tits rubbing every inch of skin that wasn’t covered by a thin piece of string. When she worked her way down to smother some more along her flat stomach and hips she did so openly in front of Jaune knowing he was watching her like a horndog. He was so distracted by her that he tipped the watering can downward to where it watered the grass and his shoes rather than the flowers. He snapped out of it soon enough when feeling the chill of liquid on his feet. 

Quickly stepping out of his shoe and becoming barefoot Jaune then noticed the hot redheaded mom flipping herself over onto her back with large perfect ample ass sticking up as she lay on her front. Aside from nearly having a gushing nose bleed he immediately felt the strain of his jeans press against his erection! His cock pushed on into its fabric giving him some very sensitive pain down there as he eyed Athena Nikos some more. He struggled not to look at her and returned his focus back to watering the flowers, until she turned her head to see him and call out to the boy with a welcoming smile. 

“Jaune.~” She began as though a siren called a sailor to the rocky shores. Jaune felt drawn to the woman right now. “Would you be a dear and rub the sunblock on my back?”

‘T-that thong…! It haunts me…! I can see every groove, every plump detail of her perfect ass just begging me to look at it. And now she wants me to rub her?’ He thought to himself, feeling his chest heave excitedly as he turned back and nodded to her before going.

“S-sure thing, Athena. Be right there.” He walked over to her putting the watering can aside and grabbing the bottle of sunblock so that he could squeeze a thick jet into his hands.

Rubbing them together he felt his mind wavering the longer he stared down at Athena’s nearly naked body laying before him. She had reached back to undo the straps of her bikini top exposing her naked back to him and furthering his arousal even more. Jaune was breathing hot air now and struggled to focus on fulfilling his request. Bending down onto his kneecaps he placed both one of his hands into the direct center of Athena’s backside making her mewl pleasantly at his touch. 

He used the other one to wrap around her right shoulder gingerly massaging her top as well as the middle area of her back. He had some knowledge on how to work knots of stress due to one of his old jobs as a masseuse and diligently massaging Athena’s backside slowly making her moan in satisfaction.

‘Okay, you’re doing a great job so far. Keep it up and pay no mind to that perfect ass of hers just begging for you to touch it.’ Jaune said to himself in thought as he worked his hands in unison along her shoulder blades kneading her skin like thin perfectly conditioned dough and furthering Athena’s state of elation. He worked his knuckles around massaging every inch of the beautiful woman while struggling to keep his hormones in check.

And so far he was doing an excellent job of it until he suddenly felt a gripping pressure onto his crotch from below.

‘Huh?!’ He looked down and saw Athena’s left hand shoot out between his legs with a hand grabbing intentionally onto his bulge making him whimper as she fondled it gently. “Mmnnnghh! M-Misses Nikos?!”

“Jaune…..~” She purred in a sexy seductive voice that sent chills up his spine. He looked to see Athena rise up to her knees meeting him face to face with eyes dripping with bedroom lust directed right at him.

The foxy older woman licked around her lips seductively before placing her soft hands around his cheeks pulling him closer to her.

“It’s alright, give in. I know you have it bad for me, Jaune. You’ve been watching my body all day today and I’ll be honest, I’ve been watching you too. Seeing you work out on the lawn half-naked showing me that perfect stud body of yours has this lonely woman feeling needs, Jaune. What say you help me fulfill them, I know you want to.” 

She then leaned in even close with breath feeling hot and caressing his cheeks while her lips hovered just above his.

“I want to as well.” She purred and the last bastion of Jaune’s resistance withered away as he grabbed the woman’s smooth shoulders and swallowed her lips into his mouth pulling her into a deep passionate kiss that she returned in full force!

“Mmmhmm!~” Athena moaned loudly with eyes closed and cheeks blushing bright, she wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him close to her body while both made out passionately right there on the spot.

She breathed hotly with mouth wide open allowing her tongue to slither into Jaune’s throat so that she could roll it around over his tasting him. She was growing addicted to his flavor and sucked on his tongue with her lips in an openly erotic splendor. 

‘Unghh! I can’t believe this is really happening!’ Jaune thought to himself feeling Athena aggressively kiss him again, this time forcing her tongue down his throat again as she hiked herself up on the lawn chair allowing her to tower over Jaune a bit more. She pressed her breasts into his chest feeling his nice rippled body squishing into her full breasts. 

Feeling the dough of her tits pressing into his skin made Jaune shiver in delight as he held Athena closely to his mind sucking frenziedly on her lips in a passionate kiss. She kept her hands around his head clutching it through his golden hair, feeling Jaune kiss back so fiercely made her heart soared up into the sky and float among the heavens. She’s missed this so much and Jaune, being the perfect gentleman in her eyes, was someone she was glad to do this with. The pair hummed into each other’s mouths some more running their tongues over each other with increasingly heated passion. Athena suddenly opened one of her eyes to see a certain Faunus widow with short fluffy black hair eyeing them from beyond her fence.

It was Kali Belladonna, the foxy Minx Faunus that she knew as her neighbor and friend. She was currently wearing a slim-fitting two-piece swimsuit over her body apparently doing the same as Athena was until hearing this noise they were making. 

‘Oooh my. Look at them go ...! I always knew the Arc boy was an absolute stud-in-the-making, but I never expected Athena of all people to take initiative.’ Kali thought to herself feeling giddy for her friend and admiring the sight. Part of her was feeling envious watching them and then saw Athena remove her lips from Jaune’s face so that she could allow him to nibble along her neck. 

“Hhaahh….! Jaune….!” She breathed out and looked directly at Kali with a knowing smile before gesturing to Jaune himself as though telling her; ‘Come have a piece of him later, if you want.’

Kali understood this message and nodded slowly before lowering her face until she was hiding behind the fence continuing to watch them. She felt very giddy and eager to take her up on that offer, but right now she was content in just watching them get wild. 

Jaune hummed into Athena’s neck some more nibbling on her flesh and making her croon in delight until he pulled back from her after feeling the gentle push from his hands against his arms. The glasses-wearing Milf smiled seductively at him then brought her hands up to peel off the string-thin straps of her bikini top revealing to him the full uncovered sight of her pink puffy nipples.

“Holy…..mmngh! Athena, you look so beautiful.~” He commented making her blush some more as she jiggled her voluminous E cup sized titties around gently between her arms. She giggled then reached over to grab the back of Jaune’s head pulling his face over into her bosom as though egging him to suck on them at his leisure.

Jaune took to that with gusto and parted his lips before wrapping them tightly around her right areola sucking it strongly. Athena shivered with sensitive pleasure and tilted her head back a bit allowing him to feed on her tit while squeezing the other into his right hand. His fingers dug into her doughy mound nicely making her breathe heavy and feel him work her massive tits like an over-excited child. To Athena it just felt too good having his lips suck on her titty.

“Mmhhm…..aah…! Y-you’re very eager when it comes to my breasts, Jaune.~” She giggled with cheeks flaring up and noticed Jaune removing his mouth from her right boob to switch to the other one. She let out another hiss of sensitivity when feeling his mouth closed around that one next.

Jaune’s left hand now groped her right tit with fingers spreading out her puffy areola a bit before pinching down on her nipple. Athena was feeling very hot and bothered indeed having Jaune give her such mind-bending foreplay right here in the backyard. She started breathing faster with chest heaving up and down excessively. 

“Hggnnhh….Jaune!~” She cried out as he nibbled gently on her left nipple with his teeth prompting her to act once she felt a jolt of sensitive pleasure surge through her body. Suddenly her hands pushed against his chest in a strong shove forcing him away from her tits and making the boy roll onto his back in surprise.

“H-hey ...Athena?” He asked feeling surprised until he saw the woman prowl over to him on all fours with a very predatory smile on her face as her hands reached his waist. She tossed him a wink and quickly undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped them before tugging hard on the article of clothing. She took his boxers with him until the jaw-dropping sight of something massive sprung out from underneath.

*Gasps!*

“Jaune ...oh my! Y-you’re huge.~” She noted once she saw his massive foot-length cock stood up from his waist like a towering skyscraper on a human landscape. 

“Hehehe, yeah...I um, guess I am pretty big down there.” Jaune chuckled bashfully while Athena simply drank in the sight with an obviously thirsty look on her face. 

‘Oh I am most certainly going to have that inside of me, one way or another, but first….’ She thought to herself before suddenly standing up to her feet and making sure the boy was looking at her when she tugged the string bands of her thong apart causing his jaw to drop. “Look at me, Jaune.~”

She pulled down her bikini bottom from her waist and slide it down her creamy legs completely exposing her neatly trimmed pussy before his eyes. Jaune salivated upon seeing it there above his face in plain view, Athena’s pink and red pussy lips were in pristine shape and condition. Not baggage or any wear on them whatsoever. She blushed even harder as he was staring at her and made sure to spread her labia apart exposing her extremely wet insides to him as a treat.

“Hghnnhh…..wow.” Jaune groaned and saw the shorter woman suddenly turn around and hunch her supple wide bottom above his face lowering herself, or rather her drooling snatch, onto his lips directly while she stationed her face above his length in an obvious sixty-nine arrangement.

He didn’t need instruction on what to do next, Jaune has seen and read enough porn to know what to do. He just hoped he could please a fine wine woman like her.

“Go ahead and taste me, Jauney. I won’t bite ...hard.~” She purred and brought her hands around the thick of his shaft running her soft fingers along its surface. He instantly moaned in pleasure once he felt Athena massage his hilt sensually while running her tongue around the head of his cock.

Not wanting to leave her out of the fun he reached up and grabbed her buttocks pulling her even further down onto his face so that his mouth latched into her pussy in one go. She let out a shrill gasp and shuddered pleasantly once she felt his lips beginning to suck on her labia. Jaune slowly ran his tongue in and around the wetness of her snatch making Athena whimper quietly as she worked her mouth over his dick pumping it as she slowly swallowed up the head.

“Mmmhh.~” She hummed with eyes closed and lowered her even further onto his dick swallowing up inch after inch slowly into her warm damp mouth. Jaune mumbled in pleasure from underneath her muff while he diligently ate her out. He sucked and tasted much of Athena’s insides making her shiver intensely as she worked on swallowing him up.

Feeling her jaw stretch to the limit a bit she then rose up a few inches before slamming her head down all the way to his groin!

“Gggghhhh!” Jaune growled from underneath her pussy when feeling the moist vortex of her throat swallow up his meat. He could practically feel her chin prodding his groin as she started humping her face up and down on his cock tasting constantly. 

‘So exquisite! He’s so full, thick, and sturdy ...! Uhhh ...I must have this inside me!’ She thought closing her eyes and working her head feverishly into his crotch sucking his cock hungrily like there was no tomorrow. 

*Spllrtt! Spllrp! Spplltt!*

“Mmhhhm!~” She howled loudly from within her throat as she inhaled his member constantly in a nonstop oral frenzy. She sucked throating every inch of Jaune Arc pushing herself to the limits while he did the same in gorging on her pussy. Truthfully Athena was feeling ready to cum already and she figured maybe Jaune was too. Noisily sucking him off for another five minutes she cut out of her fellatio session and brought her head back up letting out a smack of her lips as she straddled his face.

Once he felt the butt of the perfect curvy Milf smothering his forehead Jaune knew something was up and found Athena lifting herself off his body again. He was breathing raggedly as he saw the gorgeous woman get up from his chest and lower herself to straddle his hips with hands planting themselves down on his body as she hovered her open snatch above his length.

“Take me, Jaune. Please!~” She cried out in passion as she lowered herself onto his thick twitching penis engulfing from the head on downward in her tight pocket of spongy vaginal flesh.

“Aaaggghhh ...! Ooohhh wow..! Athena….!~” He hollered out feeling the tightness of her pussy wrap entirely around his dick sucking it all the way into her tight crevices until the head reached her cervix. 

“Geeaaaahhhh! Aaahhhh yes! Yes, Jaune! Mmmhhh! I’ve been without this for so long and I’m so happy that I’m doing this with you.” She let out with a red hot blush on her face as she settled her buttocks into his thighs and planted her knees outside of his hips. 

‘S-she’s so tight! Uuuugh I can’t believe it!’ Jaune thought to himself feeling Athena’s insides squeeze tightly around him as she started moving.

The lonesome widowed woman lowered herself even further taking him to the hilt and finding every nerve in her body light up with unbridled pleasure. Athena’s hands came up further along his chest till they reached his pecs and steadily planted themselves there as she began humping the boy’s body fucking herself on his dick and riding him with increasing frenzy. The cheeks of her ass slapped intensely against Jaune’s waist and thighs and went even faster. Athena was fucking herself wildly on the boy she opened up her heart to and she was doing it with hopes of getting him to unload inside of her body. She craved the feeling of his seed inside of her, she couldn’t explain where it came from but it was there. Athena may be starting to see the same magic her daughter saw in Jaune when she chose him.

“Aahhh..aahhh...aahhh…!” She howled while her voluptuous hourglass body began heaving back and forth quickly with tits jiggling up right in front of his face. Jaune remained underneath her feeling waves of pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before and raised his hands to grab hold of her hips.

Loud hot breaths came out of open mouth as she swayed to and fro atop of him feeling his thick mass push into her cervix lightly. On instinct, Athena’s vaginal muscles clenched tightly on his length as she pushed and pulled her along his waist in wild cowgirl fashion. The woman experienced ecstasy alright, for it had been literal years since she felt such a man touch her like this. Not since her late husband had she been celibate to herself, but alas the needs arose during the time she became attracted to Jaune and realized she was in love with him. Biting down on her bottom lip she started riding him faster making soft smacking sounds between their bodies while he panted heavily underneath. Jaune’s dick was hitting every sweet spot inside as though he was made to breed her, and she was certainly going to let him cum inside of her body when it hit the orgasmic wall. 

“Haahh Jaune! Uuuhhh!~” She hollered out in bliss with cheeks flushed and eyes completely focused on him with an enamored gaze. Jaune could swear he could see little hearts in her perfect green eyes. 

Jaune reached up and grabbed Athena’s wide hips tight and started bucking himself hard into her body as well making his waist slam voraciously into her body from below. Louder slaps of flesh filled the air of the backyard shortly, soon Athena was moaning even louder with hands running up along his chest till she reached his chest and held them there. When Jaune began pushing up into her pussy she felt him drill her insides to where her G spot met the head of his dick in a nonstop collision. this a dance for two. 

Moaning again she looked beyond the fence to Kali’s backyard and saw through a nicely sized hole that the Faunus woman herself sat back on a lawn chair with bikini top and bottom slid aside showing everything to her. Her luscious perky tits were exposed along with her lightly furred mound currently being fondled by her own two hands in unison. Kali was breathing loudly with eys closed in bliss clearly masturbating to the sight of Athena fucking Jaune right now. This made her smirk and gave her an idea to share with her later, but right now all she could think about was how great Jaune’s dick felt churning insides.

“Haaaaahhh!~” She gasped loudly with chest pushing out showing Jaune those luscious tits jiggling up and down while she moved her body. 

Athena obviously started riding him even faster now determined to push herself onto his penis over and over again in blind lust. Her tongue started spilling out of her mouth giving Jaune a clear sign that she was reaching the end of her current round. Slamming her fat perfectly round ass rapidly down onto his waist feeling his cock dig in even deeper. 

Jaune growled and rolled his head around moaning hotly while his chest heaved underneath Athena’s hands. Feeling the woman so wildly fuck herself on him was sending his mind into the pleasure zone to which there was no return. Jaune could already feel his balls churning readily with release leading to his shaft throbbing inside of Athena’s tightness. It was true what they said about Milfs; they fucked like no other and Athena chose him to be the fucking her.

Minutes passed into nearly half an hour with Athena riding him voraciously with hands now behind her neck posing lewdly for him with chest fully exposed in clear view. Jaune found that sight erotic and perfect to commit to memory, seeing Athena’s tits bob up and down while she rutted herself on him was making his balls boil with impending ejaculation. He was going to lose it and thankfully Athena lost it first when she tossed her head backward and halted her bodily movements tensing up at her pussy clenched tightly on his meat!

“Hnhh! I’m cumming!” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her cervix open up letting Jaune’s dick pierce into her womb as it choked the shaft of his dick. It was as if her body wanted to desperately milk him of all his seed, and to no one’s surprise, that’s what she received.

Growling again in lust Jaune bucked his pelvis up into her body sheathing himself entirely in her pussy as he let off. His balls bloated and tightened over and over again sending thick pumps of sperm directly into the woman’s insides filling her womb in almost no time at all. 

Upon feeling his molten cum spill into her babymaker Athena came again in the middle milking him for even more. The feeling of his warm thick seed pooling into her womb made the woman reach ‘Heaven’ with how good she felt cumming along with him. The two moaned and howled together in mutual ecstasy with Athena beginning to feel bloated by how much sperm he dumped into her body.

‘He’s cumming...he’s cumming so much! I-I might be pregnant from this! Oh dear, I hope he knocks me up!’ She thought as her body lurched and heaved several more times before ceasing with the end of her climax along with Jaune.

The two slowed their undulating movements down to where she slumped over his body with hands still planted on his chest. She was breathing heavily just as he was and slowly picked herself up to see the shocking surprise of his dick remaining solid.

“Yaeah…*huff...huff*...I have lots of stamina, plus you felt really good, Athena.~” He stated still in slight disbelief he fucked such a beauty just a moment ago. Seeing her stand upright he saw a thick trail of his sperm oozing out of her cunt.

Athena smirked coyly and bent down at the waist giving him a good view of her tits up close as she stroked his cheek affectionately. 

“Let’s go another round, dear. I’ve been without it for so long that I need an encore.~” She cooed making him feel his chest thumping as she pulled away to go plant her hands against the side of her face.

Her back was turned to him with face looking at him from over her shoulder wearing a sultry smile. Athena flashed him a wink and wiggled her ass enticing Jaune to get up and treat her like a piece of meat to fuck. To her delight, he stood up on his feet and hypnotically walked over to her with member twitching excitedly again. 

‘She’s so beautiful….’ He thought feeling mesmerized by the mother of his late girlfriend. Ignoring all the morality implications Jaune felt as if he were meant for this, to have Athena ‘bond’ with him in a more profound way. Whether it be coping with loss or simply indulging in the sexual tension that had been brewing between them for so long.

“Come and get it.~” She purred as he arrived at her backside putting his hands on her hips and then suddenly picking her up and turning her around. She let out a squeak of surprise and giggled as Jaune placed her legs atop his shoulders letting them dangle over them as he pinned her to the wall readily. She looked lovingly into his face and reached for him grabbing his head gently into her hands and pulling him up close to her. 

“I’m yours, Jaune, all yours. Please have me as much as you want, no matter where you want. I….I want you.~” She said in a more sincere romantic way that made his heart swell with love. He slowly nodded and leaned in placing his lips on hers leading to another heated kiss between them.

“Mmhhmmm.~” Athena moaned pleasantly and wrapped her arms around his head pulling him close as her legs spread out even further sticking out beyond his shoulders while his member prodded her stomach. 

Their mouths curled over each other again and again slowly with tongues warmly rolling over each other in intimate bliss. Jaune moaned back into her mouth tasting her and relishing the feeling of the woman’s strong tongue pushing against his in a bout of dominance. They kept kissing for another five minutes until they each pulled back leaving a trail of saliva bridging between their lips. Jaune smiled warmly at her and stroked the side of her face running his fingers through her lustrous red hair. 

“Yeah...I want you too, Athena. Let's ...do this as much as possible,okay?” He suggested receiving an immediate nod from her as he grabbed his member and guided it by the shaft over to her drooling open slit filled with his cum. 

Athena felt giddy with excitement as she felt the bulbous cock head of his member push into her tight slimy folds again making her bristle up on contact. She shivered intensely and closed her eyes while her mouth dropped open panting hotly in rising pleasure. Her hands flailed back against the wall behind her while her chest heaved making her tits jiggle yet again. It was a sight Jaune very much enjoyed seeing alright.

“You’re so beautiful.” He added making her blush brightly as she latched onto her fingers behind his neck hoisting herself securely while his member dug all the way into her snatch. 

“Oooaaaaghh! Haaahh! Jaune!~” She cried out feeling her insides stretch out anew after feeling his thickness push all the way up into her womb in one go this time around. Her toes curled up and her legs trembled as her insides coiled tight around his meat.

“Hgnhh...Athena…!~” Jaune panted enjoying the tight slimy feeling of her pussy squeezing him tight. It would be no surprise if she came again real soon considering how heavily aroused she was. For Jaune there was nothing like feeling a Milf’s pussy suck in your dick while she clung onto him for dear life.

Pulling back his hips until the tip was all that was left inside of her cunt Jaune then pushed his pelvis all the way inside taking the breath out of Athena’s lungs once she felt the full force of the thrust.

“Aaghn!~” She squealed out in ecstasy feeling his cockhead hit a weak spot making her body lurch in stimulation.

Jaune started grooving his pelvis into Athena’s feeling his thick bloated balls slap into her ass as he began fucking her all over again. Athena’s body heaved up and down along his frame with her relishing the sensation of his skin meshing into her own. Loud hot breaths left her mouth over and over again in blissful moans as he gingerly drove his dick deep into the woman’s pussy feeling it tighten around him every time. 

“Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh! Haahh…!” Jaune gasped as he plowed her against the wall making her buttocks squish against the surface as loud flesh-slapping noises filled the air. 

Her body heaved and rolled along his frame with legs dangling over his shoulders, Athena felt every loud squelch of her pussy swallowing his dick into her folds. Her breath came out in labored breaths as she felt him breach her core over and over again in subsequent thrusts.

“Hnnghh! Jaune…! Aaahh…!” Athena moaned loudly feeling his pelvis collided into her frame even harder after several more minutes of fucking. Jaune was feeling the savage primal instinct of breeding erode his sense of reason making him grab Athena’s supple wide ass into his hands now making her croon from his touch. 

He dug his fingers into her buttocks feeling her shudder pleasantly while his waist rolled into hers in relentless fashion. The pair gasped loudly with sweat coursing down their bodies, they both felt their insides churn with growing feeling meaning they weren’t far along from cumming together once again.

Athena mentally prayed that she was still able to have children, in the back of her mind she wanted Jaune to breed her with a baby. The thought alone stirred her up and made her extremely hot and bothered, to the point her pussy clenched tightly on his meat as he fucked into her in rapid-fire coitus.

“Nghhh!....Aahh..Athena ...I'm getting close!” He announced slamming himself into her, again and again, letting her legs slide down off his shoulders so that she could hook them both around his waist keeping him locked in.

“Inside, Jaune! Inside, please! I….I wouldn’t mind having your baby!” She let out with emotion making his heart melt just before her body wracked with climax! Athena’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist crushing his spine a little as she pulled his entire dick into her insides breaching her womb and hitting her G spot.

She came hard and wailed loudly with an intense shudder, her pussy muscles started squeezing his length tightly in extreme convulsions practically begging him to let everything out inside of her fertile body. 

Jaune growled loudly in bliss as he felt the overwhelming sensation of the Mom’s pussy wring his member tightly. It pushed him over the edge and made him dig his pelvis into her own sheathing everything inside of her as he came hard. He held his arms around her waist making sure she remained hoisted with tits jiggling up in his face as he let out inside of her again. WIth loud audible throbbing noises, sperm pumped right out of his balls and deposited into Athena’s snatch en masse. 

She whimpered and moaned in wild pleasure as she felt his seed making a small bloating bulge in her stomach when he filled her out. The feeling was so enjoyable to her that she made a goofy face with tongue rolled out of her mouth and eyes rolling up a bit in her sockets. 

*Throb...throb...throb…!*

Jaune came and came some more feeling everything he had flow into Athena, filling the mom’s body up with his seed. Their orgasms slowed down to a gradual halt leaving the woman to collapse against his frame as she remained pinned against the fence wall. Her body was heaving tiredly with ragged breaths coming out of her mouth, Jaune was in the same state as he felt his member soften up somewhat inside of her drooling snatch. A thick pool of spunk laid beneath Athena’s body as she hung off of him spent.

Jaune tilted his head back and let out a tired sigh of satisfaction and carefully carried Athena back with him as he laid down on his back. The woman instinctively curled up on his side running her hands softly along his chest with a very content smile on her motherly face.

‘Heh, wow. I never thought I’d do that with her…..it was amazing. And she’s just so dazzling I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I wonder if she really can get pregnant though.’ He wondered looking at his side at the woman and smiling to himself. The young man felt very at peace right now having plowed the lights out of this motherly beauty, he wondered that if she did wind up preggers with his baby that...he’ll gladly raise it with her on their own.

Another part of him awoke with a newfound carnal hunger that made him think about the other cougars of their community. He also thought back to his sister and his mother passing out drunk on him that one time with their barely naked bodies pressing into his sides making it hard to sleep.

Shaking those thoughts off he relaxed his head and decided to rest for the time being, unaware that Athena had a certain plan in mind that made her giddy at the thought of it.

‘I should really call the others and let them know just how they should not miss out on this.~’

******

Once they had enough rest and cleaned up Jaune and Athena returned to ‘normal’ acting as if nothing had happened. It was probably better that way for right now, the woman gave him a full kiss to his lips before bading him goodbye as he left the house to return home for the day. She thanked him profoundly and recede back into her house picking up her Scroll and dialing Kali’s number.

“So Kali, did you enjoy the show?” She asked coyly watching Jaune’s ass as he walked away from the house looking back at her through the window. Flashing her a charming smile Athena felt her heart stir up pleasantly as she heard Kali speak up over the phone.

“I very much did.~ What’ll cost, Athena? I mean, what do I have to do to get in on that?” Kali asked eagerly making Athena’s smile widened.

“Participate. The others will have to as well, if they want a taste of the most delicious pie they’ve ever tasted that is. He is a wonder, Kali, you’ll all fall in love with him. I know I did.~”

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…?**

AN: This has been for Mr What If. Thanks for reading.

  
  
  



End file.
